Vampire Love
by melrocks622
Summary: Love can be hard when you fall for a vampire. --AU, Amuto, onesided TadasexAmu--
1. First Encounter

Yay another fic! My last Amuto fic was an oneshot and I hope to make this a continuing fic (if you guys like it). Please read and review. Flames are welcomed as long as you tell me what I did wrong. Hope you like it! Oh and if you've read Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series you may find some similarities between the two stories, I stole some ideas. Maybe you could think of it as a sorta Shgo Chara version of Twilight. Oh and I don't have a title yet, and until I do I'll just call it Vampire Love.

Summary: Love can be hard when you fall for a vampire (its AU, no guardian charas)

Pairing: Amuto (AmuxIkuto)

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit, but I thank them for inventing it.

--

Amu's POV:

It was my first day of sophomore year in high school, after the worse summer in my life. I moved, my mom and dad decided to move from California all the way to Japan. I had no clue where they got the idea to move, but I hated it. I was psyched to go to high school with all my friends, and then I find out we're moving. Knowing I was going to leave my friends and my home the whole summer vacation made it a terrible break, and I was pretty sure it was a sign that my whole school year was going to be terrible.

Now here I am at the gate of West Japan High (A/N: Yeah I couldn't think of a name for the high school. Any suggestions?) and I couldn't be more nervous. I had no clue how to make friends here. How different could things and people be from my old state?

I walked into my first period class, Calculus, and someone caught my eye. He was taller then everyone else around him. He had these beautiful midnight blue eyes and black hair to match them, and he was my seatmate.

"Hi," I said.

He looked at me for a second and without even saying 'hi' back turned to look the other direction. I mean, how rude can you get? The teachers talked on and on explaining the lesson, but I didn't even try to pay attention. I couldn't get my mind off how rude he was. Was I that different from him he couldn't talk to me?

The bell rang and I left the class in a hurry to get to the next one, World Studies, when I felt something hit my back.

"Owwww" I heard the person behind me say.

I turned around I there on the ground was this adorable little blond boy.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I should be the one sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He bowed and then looked at me, "Are you Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes." I said, but was confused how he knew my name. I hadn't introduced myself to anyone yet.

"Oh, then we have S.S together. My friend Fujisaki told me about you. She works with the student council for filing and other things."

I didn't really know what to say so I just went with the standard, "Oh", but at least he seemed nice, at least nicer then the jerk in my last class.

"Oh, I should probably introduce myself. I'm Tadase Hotori."

"I'm Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you."

"How about we get to class. We're probable late already."

I nodded and we ran of to class together.

--

We did get to class late, 15 minutes late. The teacher got mad and kicked us outside of the room. It did give us a chance to talk, though, and for some reason I really wanted to talk to him.

"So at lunch want me to show you around school?"

For some odd reason I blushed, "Sure that would be great."

"Yeah I could also introduce you to my friend, Fujisaki. She really wants to meet you."

" That would be nice. You're actually the first person I talked to here."

"The first, really?"

"Well, I guess the second if you count that jerk."

"What jerk?"

"I don't know his name. I tried to say 'hi' to me, but he just ignored me."

He looked confused for a moment, " I wonder why anyone would ignore you."

I blushed again, had he just hit on me? I pushed the thought out of my head and for a second we had awkward silence. I mean I had no clue how to answer what he just said. I was thankful when the teacher called us back into class, but I was diffidently not happy to see the jerk again. I was even less happy to find out I had to sit next to him in this class too.

--

A short first chapter, sorry. I put it up to see if you guys would be interested in reading it, and if you are then I can post more. Please review and hope you liked it. Oh flames re welcomed, but please tell me what I did wrong

-Mel


	2. Lunch

The second chapter…yay! I hope no one got confused when I said this was a sorta version of Twilight Shugo Chara. I didn't mean this was Shugo Chara Twilight. It will be alike at some parts, but not exactly alike. I plan on putting a lot of my own ideas. Sorry if anyone was confused by that. I hope even if you thought it was like that you'll still read it.

**Bold writing means it is written down (ex: a note, email, homework)**

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara belongs to Peach-Pit.

--

Amu's POV:

Sitting next to the jerk again was torture. The whole time he kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye and one I would stare back at him he would turn away. If he wanted to say something to me he could just came out and said it.

When we were finally let out of class I couldn't have been happier. Tadase and I walked to lunch together and as we sat down to eat I saw the jerk again. I noticed again how beautiful he was. If I had never talked to him we might have been great friends.

"What are you looking at Amu-chan?"

It wasn't Tadase talking so I turned around to see who it was. It was a girl about my size. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, and the same color eyes as me. She was beautiful, just like the jerk.

"Fujisaki, you really should introduce yourself first."

I look at the girl her name sounded familiar. Then I remembered Tadase talking about a friend in the student council named Fujisaki.

"You're Tadase friend, right?"

"Yes. My name is Fujisaki Nadeshiko. I really wanted to meet you after I read you're about your background in the files, Amu-chan."

"What is so interesting about me?"

"Oh its just you sounded so cute!"

I laughed, "Cute, no one has ever described me as cute."

She smiled and then sat down with us. We all talked for a while, and I have to admit I was thinking maybe high school wouldn't be as bad as I thought. That was until I felt a piercing glare on my back, from the jerk.

--

I sat in my science class, listening to the professor talk, when something flew onto my desk. A note? I opened the note seeing it was from Nadeshiko I decided to read it.

**Amu I forgot to ask again, but who was that guy you were staring at, at lunch?**

I decided to write her back,

**I'm not really sure what his name is. I tried to talk to him first period, but he wouldn't listen.**

I threw the note over to her, thinking I had answered her question. I went back to listening to the lecture when another note was thrown to my desk.

**Well since I, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, know everyone in the school all you need to do is tell me what he looked like. Then I'll know who he is."**

I sighed. He had black hair and blue eyes, but here had to be other guys that looked like that. I thought it was pointless to tell her, but I would to make her happy.

**He was a tall, taller then most guys here. Umm, he had midnight blue eyes and black hair. That's all I know.**

I threw her back the note, and waited for her to replay. She looked as if she was in deep thought and then scribbled something done on the note paper and threw it back at me.

**Well, there are a couple guys that looked like that. But I can name a few and we can look for him after school.**

I nodded my head as if to say okay, and she got another piece of paper out. She scribbled down something else before throwing the paper at me.

**Yamada Toki**

**Tamon Otonashi**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Rei Matsuri**

There were only four guys? Thought there would have been more. I threw away the note and waited for the bell to ring, meaning school was over. For some reason I was really excited.

--

Yay another chapter done. I made another short one to update sooner. Although it is up to you guys if you want long kind of slowly updated chaps or short fast updates. Thanks for reading it to the end again, and sorry if anything was confusing. Please remember to review.

-Mel


	3. A Push

I made it to the third chapter! Thanks to everyone who has made it past the first two chapters. I hope you like this chap, and please review.

To the ones who have reviewed, thanks a bunch. I really appreciate that you take the time to comment on this story. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does.

--

Amu's POV:

Class seemed to take forever, and what was worse by the minute I was getting more and more excited. I had no clue why though. I was looking for a guy that had been a total jerk, and it excited me. Weird, right?

When class finally did end I grabbed Nadeshiko's arm and sprinted down the hall.

"Amu-chan, you should slow down. Why waste your energy? You don't even know where the guys are."

I blushed, embarrassed and slowed down, "I guess you're right."

"Well, I guess we should start with Yamada Toki. He has cooking club after school and we can find him easily."

I nodded my head and we ran of towards the cooking room.

--

I never really noticed how big the school was until now. The clubs area was on the other side of the school and it was a really long walk. As we walked we talked about random things like my old school, friends and family. We were acting like old friends, joking around.

Suddenly Nadeshiko got really serious and asked, "So Amu-chan what are you going to do when you find the guy?"

I blinked. I hadn't really thought of that part. Actually I hadn't thought of anything. I was just excited to go and see him.

"Umm, I'm not sure…"

She laughed, "You mean you're going out of your way to see a guy you don't know and you haven't thought of anything to say. What are you going to do just walk up to him and leave?"

"Well, I want to know his name and why he was so rude to me. Maybe I could ask him that."

"I guess," after saying that she stopped walking. I looked up and noticed we were at the club area.

"I hope he's here."

"It's funny how bad you want to see a guy hardly know."

"Yeah. I think it just because he was the first person in all of Japan I talked to, and I just want to know why the first person here I talked to was rude."

"That's some interesting theory you got there."

I nodded and walked into he building. I looked around it for a second.

"Wooow! It's huge!"

Nadeshiko laughed and started walking in the direction of cooking clubroom. I followed behind her wondering what would happen if Yamada Toki was really the jerk. The biggest thought in my head was what he would think of me. It was a dumb thought. Why should I care what the jerk thought of me?

I kept on walking and worrying about this when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Nadeshiko.

"Amu-chan we're here."

"Oh.'

I peeked my head into the room looking for him, but to my dismay he was not around.

"Is he in there?"

"No," I sighed, " What a waste of time."

"A waste? I didn't think it was a waste. I got to know you better.'

I smiled, " Yeah, we did get to know each other better.

"Besides, we can look tomorrow."

"Yeah."

We were both about to leave when all the sudden I saw him rounding a corner.

"It's him," I whispered.

"That one," she said pointing to the boy.

"Yeah."

He was walking towards us and I started freaking out.

"Can we go?"

"Why? We found him."

"I don't know what to say! This was a terrible idea."

Nadeshiko looked at me, and I was pretty sure she could tell I was freaking out.

"Just go and talk to him. Ask him why he was so rude to you."

"No!"

The whole time we talked the jerk just kept getting closer and closer and closer.

Nadeshiko face lit up, as if she had just gotten a brilliant idea, and then all the sudden I felt her push me. Right in the middle of the hall, and right in front of him.

--

Yay, another chapter complete. Sorry it is so short, I'm still not done with school so I'm still busy. I swear even if I'm super busy the next chapter will be longer. I hope u all understood this chapter (sorry if it was confusing in anyway). Please review! Thanks again to the reviews from the last to chaps.


	4. The Jerk

Already on chapter four! Sorry if it took to long to update I was having writer's block. I was going to make the last on longer but there was a kinda cliffhanger I could have left it off at, and I did. Well that and the fact I'm just finishing up school. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Peach-Pit owns Shugo Chara; I'm just borrowing the character

--

Amu's POV:

He stopped and looked down at me, and I looked back up at him. For a second we were both looking into each other eyes. In that second I felt something. Something like static, but I brushed it off as anger.

Finally we both looked away and had an awkward silence. It was like that for a couple seconds, until Nadeshiko spoke up.

"Didn't you have something to say to him Amu-chan?"

"Ummm."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see, ummm, I…"

"Can you hurry up? I have club to go to."

"You see today in class, I said 'hi' and you ignored me," I was embarrassed as hell, and I knew my face was completely red. Why had I even bothered looking for him?

He started laughing, "Is that what you were so mad about in History? You're such an idiot."

I was mad now. What did he mean by idiot? Wouldn't he be mad if he was trying to be nice to someone and he was ignored?

I guess he could tell I was mad because he stopped laughing and decided to answer my question.

"Its nothing personal kid. I was just in a bad mode. Can I go now?"

Kid! Did he just call me kid? I was the same age as him, and hardly a kid. I pulled Nadeshiko's arm and started walking away, but not before turning around and yelling, "It's Amu! Not kid!"

"Okay. See you around Amu."

--

I stormed out of the building pulling Nadeshiko behind me and getting a couple of weird stares from the people around me.

"Amu-chan calm down."

"How dare he call me a kid."

"Amu-chan it is nothing to get so angry about.'

She was right. Why was I so mad about him and what he thought about me? Why did him calling me kid set me off so much? Then I remembered my theory. It was because he was the first person in all of Japan I met and I was going to make him apologize.

Of course I wasn't going to tell Nadeshiko all of that. She would just push me in front of him again and make me demand an apology.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway we better get home. See you tomorrow Amu-chan!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Nadeshiko."

--

"Oh, Amu honey, you're home!"

"Hi mom."

"How was school? Did you make any new friends? Any guys catch your eye? Did people pick on you? Are your teachers mean?"

"Mom school was fine. What about your new job?"

"Oh god it was a pain. Mean coworkers, a nasty boss, a small office, but as long as my Amu is happy, I'm happy."

Sometimes my mom scared me. She always asked billions of questions and treated me like I was still 5 years old. Who calls their kids 'honey' anymore?

I didn't have it as bad as my little sister, Ami, though. She was 7 now, but they acted like she was a newborn. Of course, she didn't mind, she liked all the attention she got.

"Big sis! How was your day?"

"It was great. What about you Ami?"

"I love school! Lots of guys like me. I like lots of guys."

I laughed, "Guys like you. So young, but already falling in love."

"Do you like guys Amu? Do guys like you?"

The jerk crossed my mind, and I blushed. What was I thinking about him for?

"Not yet," with that I walked into my room and started doing my homework.

When I was doing homework I went over my day. I met Tadase, Nadeshiko and the jerk. It was weird how they all greeted me. Nadeshiko said Amu-chan, Tadase said Hinamori-san and the jerk called me Amu. I blushed again. Why was he being so familiar?

I sighed. Why did I care so much anyway? It wasn't like he was important. I sighed again and began concentrating on my homework.

--

I'm out of school this week so I swear the next chapter will be longer. I know this chapter was also the worst so far (or it was to me). I was having writer's block and I just started making things up. Please review!

Again sorry for this short chapter. I swear the next one will be longer.


	5. Her House

Finally I'm updating! I have no excuses why it has been taking so long besides; well new school year is a lot busier and terrible writer's block. I still have some writer's block, but it's been to long since I've updated. Well, I hope no one hates this chap, and it's going to be longer to make up for all the time I haven't updated. So sorry 

Oh and I may re-write this chap (I just hoping I don't hate it that much)

Warning: If you aren't past book 3 in the manga or past ep 27, then this may contain spoilers (about Nadeshiko)

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, but even without me Peach-Pit is still making Amuto the mainer couple

Ikuto's POV: (for the first time)

-----------

She sure was a weird girl. I mean she was freaked out because I didn't say hi? She sure had made my life more interesting. I lived 67 years, and so far nothings happened. I can't remember one eventful thing in my life, well until she came.

She seemed kind of crazy, but she was beautiful and her wackiness made her out there, and interesting.

"Amu, huh?" there was me thinking out loud, a bad habit I had picked up for living alone for so long, but that wasn't the chase anymore. I now lived with two girls, well a girl in a guy if you knew him well enough.

"Whose this Amu girl I always here you talking about Ikuto? Are you trying to make me jealous?"

That was one girl I lived with, Utau Hoshina, she had long blond hair with purple eyes. She was beautiful, but my kind of beautiful. The kind of beautiful that we didn't have to work for, but was given to us the second we became them. When we became vampires.

Yes, that's right vampires, up until two years ago I had thought I was the only one of my kind here in Japan. I was wrong though, I met Utau when I entered high school. She approached me about the topic. That's right; she came up and asked me if I was a vampire! She was lucky she was right, because if I were some normal guy I would have thought she was nuts.

I met the second vampire I live with this summer, she, no I mean he, went by the name Nadeshiko. He was really pretty, and at first I even thought he was a girl. I didn't find out until I saw him in the bath, which was not only shocking, but completely awkward. I figured out after that day that my life was full of awkward moments.

I was off in dream-land again, when Utau's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I was asking you who this Amu girl was!"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I couldn't say a cute girl, or a source of amusement, 'She's, umm, Nadeshiko's friend."

Utau looked at me to see if I was lying, I guess she thought I wasn't because she smiled, "Thank god! I thought maybe you guys were hitting it off." She grabbed my waist in a sort of hug, and I shook her off. Did I forget to mention Utau was obsessed with me?

She was saying something again, but I blocked it off. I really didn't care what she thought; I just wanted to get away from her.

"Don't you agree Ikuto?"

"What?"

"I said don't you think it's dangerous to let Nadeshiko befriend a human? Our secret could get out!"

That was Utau's biggest fear. I don't know why though, we could just leave Japan if anyone ever found out. Vampires had a knack for disappearing without a trace.

"I'm sure it will be fine. He lived here for like 50 years befriending them, and he has never had a problem once" I looked at her and she seemed disappointed I didn't agree with her.

I started leaving the room, I was bored again, and only one person could make my normal life a little better.

"Where are you going?" Utau asked, probably worried I was going to leave and never come back. She had caught me doing that once, and she was super paranoid now.

"To a friend's house, and don't worry I'm coming back," and with that I was off running towards the direction of Amu's house. Knowing everything about everyone in school was one perk that living with Nadeshiko got me.

-------

I walked up to her front door, about to ring the doorbell. My hand stopped right before I was about to ring it, thinking how weird would it be for her and her parents if they knew I was here. I walked around her house, looking for another way in, when I spotted a balcony.

It was the perfect, and I was hoping it led to her room. I lept up and landed gracefully, just like a cat. I looked in, and it was her room. It was how you suspected it to be, girly but edgy at the same time. I already felt less bored.

She was sitting at her desk probably doing homework, and looked rather annoyed. I knocked on her balcony's window and she looked up, first her face was filled with shock, and then horrified.

I laughed, oh yes; this was going to be fun.

-------------

I promised myself 1,000 words, but it was hard to get past 750. I hate the last part so much!

But there's a new chap.!

Please review 


	6. Confusion

Another chap! It has been forever, and I finally decided to update! I not really sure where this story is going, on day I just had this idea in my head and wrote it down, so it might get pretty bad here. I'm hoping if I write enough a new idea will just pop into my head for this story. So the next few chaps might be bad, and OOC, but they will get better! I promise! Well enjoy chap 6!

-Melrocks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara! If I did Tadase would have died in some terribly painful way by now.

Amu's POV:

----

I stared wide-eyed when I saw him standing on my balcony. I wondered for a minute how he had managed to climb up there without making a sound, but then my brain jumped to the more important question; what was he doing here?

I jumped off the chair I had been sitting on and rushed to the balcony. I guess the shock was still showing on my face because he kept smiling and laughing. I waited a couple minutes for the laughter to die down and when it didn't I suppressed to urge to just leave him out there in the cold.

He knocked again on the door, this time louder, and I realized if I didn't let him in my parents might come and see what the noise was about. And I could only imagine the amount of trouble I would be in if they caught me with some random guy, who I couldn't have know for to long considering the fact we had just moved here, in my bedroom.

I opened the door and he walked in my room, after smiling at me and saying 'hi' he just plopped down on my bed.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to alert my parents of the situation at hand.

"I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi', anything wrong with that?"

"Yes, what do you think would happen if I got caught with a guy in here?"

"Not my problem," he said smiling.

After that neither of us talked for a few minutes. He just looked at me, and I couldn't help looking back.

"So what homework were you working on?" he asked as he pointed at my desk.

"Huh?"

"When I was outside you were at your desk."

"Oh, I wasn't working on homework," I said, "I was writing something; I guess you could call it a story. I could feel my cheeks burning up; I was embarrassed. Never before had I told someone I wrote stories.

"A story?"  
"Yeah, since I was little I loved writing. I've always loved how you could become anyone or anything in a book, almost liked escaping reality."

"Can I look at it?"

Before I could even answer he's at my desk, picking up what I wrote. I try unsuccessfully to pry it away from him, and in the end I just let him read it.

I watched him as he read; he was expressionless, which just added to my embarrassment. I mean what if he made if he hated it? Then again, I really shouldn't care what he thinks.

He put the book down and smiled a little, "It's really good Amu."

I blushed, though this time not from embarrassment, "Really?" I ask, not wanting to believe a jerk like him could compliment me, or that his compliment could affect me as much as it was.

"Yeah, you've got talent," he said smiling again, this time it was a bigger smile.

"Thanks," I say once again, but this time I can feel myself blushing harder.

He closes his eyes, and the smile disappears, turning into a frown. "I've got to go. I'll see you later Amu."

I should have been happy he was leaving, but for some reason I wanted him to stay with me, even if only for a few more minutes. Somehow Ikuto was able to put me at ease.

"Okay, bye," I said trying to sound happy, and by the look on his face I could tell it didn't work.

He began to walk to the balcony's door, but then turned around and took few steps toward me.

Bye Amu," he leaned down a little and for a second I felt something on my forward head, it took me a couple seconds to realize it was his lips.

"What the hell!" I said, almost yelling, but as I turned around to glare at him I realized he wasn't there. I looked around the rest of my room, but he was gone. But when had he left? I couldn't remember hearing a door open.

I closed my eyes for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts, when my mind floats back to the kiss. Well it wasn't a kiss, but a forward head kiss, but still it had been my first forward head kiss!

"What a jerk," I said, but I could still feel my heart beating and even though I was tying to be mad at him for almost kissing, I couldn't. I was almost kind of happy.

Not wanting to think about how I might possibly like him I closed my eyes and decided to sleep. Hopefully, I would forget all about this by the time I woke up.

----

I walked into class the next day still thinking about him and how I was suppose to act when I saw him.

It took me a few minutes to realize he wasn't there yet. It took me another 15 minutes into class to realize he wasn't coming. I put my head on my desk, in a sense I was relived I wouldn't have to deal with him, but I was also worried. I kept remembering how he was frowning yesterday. Had something bad happened? He had just left yesterday without me even knowing, so I had no clue what happened.

I closed my eyes and sighed, it was going to be another long day.

----

Yes, 1,000 words! A big accomplishment for me, although it probably shouldn't be. I finally finished a chapter, hopefully the next one will come soon, or I was thinking of doing a another oneshot, or updating Discovery. Anyway please review!


End file.
